The invention relates to a record player having a main frame which supports a turntable provided with a cylindrical drum, and carries a drive motor having a motor spindle which extends at least substantially parallel to the axis of rotation of the turntable and on which is mounted a pulley formed with two grooves of different diameters in parallel planes. A flexible belt is passed around the cylindrical drum and engages selectively in one or the other groove of the pulley. The belt is transferrable from one groove to the other groove and vice versa by means of a switching fork which forms part of a switching member and is movable between two stationary positions to effect the transfer. The switching member can be coupled to a control member mounted on the main frame, and to positioning means provided for cooperating with the switching member to retain the switching fork in the respective stationary position after transfer of the belt.
A record player of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,859. In this known record player the drive motor is directly secured to the main frame. During playing of a gramophone record this may result in disturbing noise produced by the motor, so-called "rumble," which is transmitted to the pick-up arm and the pick-up element connected thereto by the main frame. When playing records said noise may become audible to an annoying degree. In this known record player, the noise may furthermore be transmitted to the gramophone record, which is concentrically disposed around the control member, by the switching member, which in the stationary positions is rigidly connected to the control member, and reach the pick-up element along this path also.